clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Explorer 767
The very 1st page, the original one, has been archived. View it here. The 2nd page has been archived also! View it here. The 3rd page was also archived! See it here. The 4th page was also archived! See it here. The 5th page was also archived! See it here. The 6th page was also archived! See it here. The 7th page was also archived! See it here. The 8th page was also archived! See it here. The 9th page was also archived! See it here. Whoohoo! The archives now hold 10 talk pages' worth of text! See the 10th page here! The 11th page was also archived! See it here! The 12th page was also archived! See it here! The 13th page was also archived! See it here! The 14th page was also archived! See it here! Lol Yes, I meant "with". Thanks --[[User:Childpengu1|''Don't call my name!]] PARAMORE ROCKS!Videos! 20:24, March 29, 2010 (UTC) In regards to your request I think its time for me to be a gentlemen and explain why I'm gonna hold yours (and everyone else's) requests off until at least in April, this is pretty much why I haven't been doing them sooner. As a birthday present (I'm aware that my birthday has long passed, except Pops is getting an XBOX HUEG paycheck in April and he says he'll use half of that money on me 'cause I'm doing well in my courses) I'm getting a Gateway Tablet PC which allows me to hand-draw on a PC. Plus, I can pretty much take it with me on the go so I'll get requests done a whole lot faster with it. Pretty sweet deal, huh? I think User:Speeddasher has a tablet too. It was gonna be a surprise but I really don't like holding things off as it makes people think I've forgotten about them. I apologize for the long wait good sir, but you need to take into note as well that my drawings will probably be a lot more better hand-drawn; Kill drew the current picture on her article hand-drawn if you want an example. Again, my deepest apologies for the wait. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 21:56, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello Regarding Xet Xet's not an idiot. He is just misinformed. When a Zitizen looks through a telescope at the earth, they can only see Antarctica and the islands surrounding it (plus UnitedTerra), nothing else. Xet's people can only see Antarctica, so they assumed that it was tilted like Uranus. Therefore, the poles are the center of the planet and the equator is the ends. They theorized that the earth did not rotate like a true planet (AKA Planet Y or Z, which rotates every 6 months, 19 days, 20 hours, and 0.6 minutes). Also, remember that their home world is waterless and mantless, like Mercury. The active core and the crust is all Planet Z has. The mantle is solidified. It's not Xet's fault. It's his planet's fault for being waterless, angled strangely, and destitute. I tried to view the earth as Xet would see it, not as the narrator would see it. If you lived on Planet Z, you'd agree with Xet, or you'd agree with whatever the skinniest Zitizen declared. Right now, what I said is true for them. He can't see the axial tilt of the earth, or the plates of the earth's crust. The former because of his viewing position (only seeing Antarctica) and the latter because his planet is waterless and mantleless. They had to learn from a different world than we did. Besides, their technology may be advanced, but their sociology is primitive. After all, who bases power on width, and who would subservantly obey such a thing? LOL! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) SQUIDWARD I USE YOUR CLARINET TO UNCLOG MY TOILET. † 01:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Planet Z's rotation is symbolic. It's the date of Invader Zim's cancellation: 6/19/2006. Get it? ':D''' P.S.S.: Hopefully, you enjoyed my story. I really hope that you weren't too busy scoffing at Xet's interpretations of the earth to enjoy the tale. Did you like my M&H/Xet crossover with the "Evil Love" song? I was expecting positive commentary... :( I give you an award! For your great service to this wiki I give you the XTUX Gold award! Congratulations! --User:XTUX345 17:07, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Boss XeXeXe Explorer, for some reason, I started making a re-color/colored version of your already amazing drawing of BOSS XeXeXe. I wanted to know if you wanted it when I was finished. Thanks! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 22:03, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- I only have one question. What color does the part above the belt have to be? The part with the E? Thanks again! --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:46, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ---- Okay, finished. Of course, by all means, you can change whatever you'd need to. Enjoy! :D --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User_talk:Hat_Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) VGMusic I wish to expand my tastes, plus I feel like arguing with someone about which music is better than which lOl. Epic Krook's March Remix Anything better than that? Prove me wrong. Also, Grant Kirkhope who was one of the original composers for Donkey Kong Country 2 helped make that remix and the others in that album, so did David Wise. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 13:09, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :You got good taste. With Kirby music, I seem to likes the Dark Nebula themes but pretty much all of the Kirby music I likes. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 12:55, April 7, 2010 (UTC) idea Maybe director XeXeXe could be explorers color alteration in smash mates, or a seperate character itself Plus I left a section for new characters and stages, so you may suggest a good stage or character to the field. Tails6000 02:11, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Theme for XeXeXe Mash-up of his themes from brawl and a kirby game ^_^ Tails6000 02:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|Mash-up! Your Signature is Needed Hi, Can you please sign this?: this -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 23:27, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I've updated it to your standards, anyway, you are allowed to edit it as you (and only you,and TS may.)-- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 20:54, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sysop Can you please promtoe me and Flywish? We both have exactly 7 YES votes, and its been a week (possibly longer) ----I am Corai. (Fear me, mortal.) 18:37, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Question Do you have a Pokemon game? I just got a little bored with having nothing to do with my pokemon game so I wanted somebody to get into the wifi club room with me....--12yz12ab Talk to me 01:20, April 11, 2010 (UTC) My article Hey, on my article, you said some sections needed thickening. Which ones? --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]] 17:42, April 11, 2010 (UTC) BTW, why is 12yz12ab on Character articles way up? That's a MQA that's higher than SEVERAL HQAs. Un question pour vous.. Hi Explorer, I just have one question, Does Judge Xaiver have a last name? As I am naming South Pole City International Airport after him, so I really need a last name!! -- Sanchonachos:The Captain You are Now Free to move about the Wiki 23:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm director benny LOL I made this up Tails:I'm director benny, blah blah blah, do this do that, blah blah blah, I think I'm so big, blah, blah, blah (I think he did it behind his back for many weeks) and note he is doing it as an entertainment I dea for mcflapp. LOL Tails6000 02:42, April 17, 2010 (UTC) BTW I plan Tail's alter ego to be either a parody of demon aonic from a comic, or Meta Knight and such 9L ike the meta knight idea tho) if ya choose meta knight, any names? (becuase I DO use a golf club) Tails6000 15:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ok I have a funny idea...yet a bit disturbing.... XeXeXe making a cartoon.........or giving the sales dude from NME spinich into his mouth, and you know HE DOES LOOK TALLER ON THE TV! Tails6000 02:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I got a question, are all modes in kirby superstar ultra playable by 2 players? if ya have this game you can tell me. Tails6000 00:09, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Rollbackship Hi! I was wondering if I could be a rollback now, since my request has been up for 2 months, I think, probably more. I have 3 votes "For", 2 votes "Against", and 1 vote "Neutral", which you gave me. So may I please be a rollback now? Note: I am also sending this to TurtleShroom, so don't worry if I already am one. KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 00:16, April 19, 2010 (UTC) If Tails was one of the cartoonists in cartoon buffoon Tails:uhhhh your majesty, don't be mad or anything but....I feel like I did terrible *holds a very neat picture of dedede* DeDeDe: 0_0' ........you my man....are an excellent artist!!!!! Tails:.....DON'T SLAM ME TO THE GROUND *leaves picture on the chair and zoons off* Tiff:is that guy gonna be- DeDeDe: he should be the artist he's a professional! Tiff:soooooo.....everyone is just an actor and such? Escargoon:obviously yes..... everyone:WOO HOO!!!!! then this would of been the best cartoon, and NME doesn't get dedede's money..... Tails:.....only if I get a pay raise I'll draw everything.... King De De De:............How about I give you a hamer? Tails:deal *they shake hands* (one episode later in which was very awesome) Tails:well that was tiring, *falls down while hlding his hammer* DeDeDe:.....we should have given him a payrise Tiff:that would be better than a hammer, but he did a good job... Tails then teleports home DeDeDe: *seeing his poof and gone* MY ARTIST!!! WHERE'D HE GO!!!! Meta Knight:he has come back...with his own unierse, but he may return again DeDeDe:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone in cappytown:what a baby.... Tails6000 23:58, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I found an english clip of dedede eating chips in fitness fiend HOW ARE WE GONNA FATTEN UP KIRBY WHEN YOUR CHOMPING ON THE CHIPS!?! XeXeXe:these chips are too good to be wasted on kirby... Tails6000 18:59, April 25, 2010 (UTC) thumb|300px|right|LOL RE: Sauce? Several sites tell me its Honna Lee, Halu Lee, Honza Lee etc. http://img188.imageshack.us/img188/1254/lockkey.png [[User:Z_K|'ZoneKill']] [[User_talk:Z_K|'T']] 06:49, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Question! How do I make a signature ASIDE from four tildes i.e. (WikiBlueDude 21:14, April 27, 2010 (UTC))? Promotions. Hey, Explorer. TurtleShroom said that I could give you who to promote, and what level. The list is here: * Rollbacks: ** Swiss Ninja ** Me (KingH10) * Sysops: ** Corai ** E-114 ** Flywish You can check my talk page for confirmation, and I'll take them off RfA (If someone hasn't done it already). KingH10 ;^) DOCTA HOO PWNS! Talk 2 da 1 'n' only...KINGH10! 23:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update: Please answer this! Please!! PLEASE!!!!!! Collectivism: The Musical!/Act One, Scene One Explorer has some dialog. Change what you will. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 21:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Please undelete MOOCE I made the article MOOCE and then it was deleted by E114. Please bring it back, as I put a lot of work into it and I just meant it as a stupid society, not to offend Ben Hun. Can you please undelete it? --Hey look! The telephone pole fell down! 14:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ---- Im agaisnt restoriation of that article. E-114 gave a very valid deletion reason IMHO. Its the same for me. ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 18:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- I told you I just meant it for fun, not to offend Ben Hun. I just wanted to make a society of stupid individuals who hated Ben Hun and Cats and wanted to destroy them forever. If you want I will make an anti-XTUX society.--Hey look! The telephone pole fell down! 14:24, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Stubs Is it possible for you to put a copy of my X BOX page on my talk?Because I didn't see any other X box parodys. Also, Can I make a character article?Bloodloon7 02:38, May 8, 2010 (UTC) You dont need permission to make articles....----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 02:39, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I created the page X BOX and Explorer 767 deleted it I'm not mad or anything but, that could have been turned into a great article!!!Bloodloon7 11:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Can I? I was wanting to make about 5 articles about LOL cats but Corai said that I should ask you first. Can I? The articles would not be stubs and they would not be spam. Please? For your response please tell me on my Talk Page. --Hey look! The telephone pole fell down! 16:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Funny Video I Found About Filipinos Hey, I found this funny video about Filipinos! So funny..sometimes true...:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D30gx4-M7M. Watch this too: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UuQsvP6XHzM. They actually live near my neighborhood. Some of my friends see them sometimes. -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 01:58, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Please read, consider, and replay to this? Please, please, please? Lol, Dream Crusher... Just joking. I know, his courage is epic, but.... this dispute has gone long... Explorer, no other way? You apply reasoning on this subject, which is great, but all these articles... Does it have to be your way? What I mean is... you said many reasons why this will be a bad idea. Lol, I just think it is unfair for you to decide an article's fate... I mean, this story is interesting. Let us give it a go, and if everything is just "B.S.," then you can delete the article. Swiss has modified everything he could. People had voted, and it is still unclear who should do what. Dropping the idea is an option, but it is up to Swiss Ninja. I just think that killing a dream is weirdly offensive, but if it is that serious, like destroying the whole Fanon, then it is okay. IT IS JUST A STORY... Nothing that big... Nevertheless, it might affect some articles. Overall, I have found nothing that this story will destroy the Fanon in anyway... I do understand that this is uninteresting (FOR SOME PEOPLE >_>), but I do not see why not this story will cause so much controversy... My own reply and I hope, Explorer, you actually read this... because I just want you to know that this has a little impact on a fantasy website... This is not real, and for that reason, we all do not need to be perfectionists... You said that Penguins could not stand the climate... http://penguins.co.nz/?penguinsfaq You better check this out, or else. In addition, Swiss (if you are watching this), to prevent more controversies... please limit your trip to the Southern Hemisphere. That link said that, naturally, penguins do not actually adapt to the Northern Hemisphere, so anything in the Southern hemisphere, not including deserts, should be good. France might not be a good idea, but the coldness, seasonally, would be okay. Explorer, I think this is good enough. Please, like negotiate with Swiss Ninja, so we can stop this "skirmish." I think this is all... I hope this does not offend anyone, in any way, especially Explorer. I am very sorry to call you a Dream Crusher. Please forgive me? Reply, I worked very hard on this letter. --Jsudsu9988 (Jsucooldude1) S (Reply to me here!) 02:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Check out my blog User blog:12yz12ab/EarthBound Parody--12yz12ab Talk to me 02:17, May 15, 2010 (UTC) A Manuscript from Swiss Ninja regarding my story Dear Explorere 767, Thou hast stopped thee these days. Ye are a worthy opponent. Thy Dream of thy story is like a damsel in distress. Thy Damsel was captured by ye, the evil magician. Thou hast cast nastiest of spells on thee, a noble knight. Thou had tried to smite thee down with a Dragon, and thy tried to smite thou down with thy sword of Imagination and truth. Thus, we have cometh to a draw. We have tryeth using compromises, but that doth not worketh. Thy knoweth we can work something out! Thy, as a gesture of friendship, will do anything for you! Just sayeth the word, and thy shall doeth it, in exchange for the Story. Please! there must be something! Pax Penguinus, --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 02:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) wagon Do you think this is a good picture for some use or some sort? --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 04:31, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Questionzzz How do you put a tag on a page? I want to put a stub tag on the Robert Hun page. RE: RE: Gigyas No, that doesn't work. Try viewing Gigyas' picture while listening to this at the same time. You'll never take him the same way when that song is playing! Now THAT is a nullification effect! Just remember to start the music before Gigyas' picture. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) BULBORBS! † 01:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) RE:Mass Energy To make another continent, it would take a whole lot of power.... --E-114 Message center 21:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! PS (Project SkyBound) will start tommorow. Do you want to help me write the story?--12yz12ab Talk to me 22:02, May 17, 2010 (UTC) HELP! I just need help on changing the color of text. --WBD- The Blue Dude! Talk to meh! :) Mai blog! 03:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now I really need help. The infobox I got from Penguin Kart's page is really messing up my page. I REALLY NEED some HELP! --WBD- The Blue Dude! Talk to meh! :) Mai blog! 23:02, May 18, 2010 (UTC) You have won the Sanchonachos Ward! Hello Explorer, You have won the first Sanchonachos Award! Thanks for being a great user, -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 18:53, May 22, 2010 (UTC) How do you like this picture? Dear Explorer, How do you like this picture of the South Pole Council (View from front)I drew? -- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 22:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) EAT BLUE NINJAS EAT BLUE NINJAS, FOOL! THEY'RE OUT TO GET YA WESTERNERS! -- Who do you think this is from? Hi. I really need help on SkyBound. I put some stuff in so you can get how the battle system works.--12yz12ab Talk to me 18:39, May 30, 2010 (UTC) New Contests. Can you put the new contests in the SiteNotice? KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 02:13, June 1, 2010 (UTC) HOLY FISHPASTE I FORGOT! We gotta make an assist trophy character chart in Super Smash Mates. Brawl I just remembered....Tails6000 03:11, June 1, 2010 (UTC) So anyways, lets start the assist trophy character and power chart (as in offense, passive, and distraction) Tails6000 21:39, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Sig How do you get your signature so big? Mine won't fit properly in the "Custom Signature" box. KingH10 ;^) I'MMA ROLLBACK! 00:33, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Explorer! I was feeling kind of bored today, so I made this picture for you because I was in a good mood. Enjoy! That's how the Subspace Emissary should have ended, lol. So, yeah! Just wanted to show you that. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'FALCON-DOUBLE FAULT!']] 02:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Explorer, it was a PHD. (Portable Hard Drive) Sorry explorer, but I just finished my book, and I'm not going to delete it. --Blaine LaGory 15:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC)Goosenburg52 And YES! I used html. Yes, I like love using html. Oh... overline isn't supported now. Explorer, if you dont like how my book is written, why not write one yourself? Same as title. Here's the Movie Title! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 00:38, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Pyscho Mitten, Me as Master Hand Explorer, I remember stating that I was going to get a picture of a mitten holding a large cleaver for Pyscho Mitten. Sadly, we don't OWN white mittens. Would red, blue, or oven ones work? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I will not dishoner myself by passing a school bus. † 20:28, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Psycho Mitten Oh, I've taken the picture, my good man. I had to use an oven mit, but I fixed it up enough to look nice. My great-grandmother's old iron cleaver/butcher's knife is EPIC. Wooden handle, iron blade, big as my head! It looks just like the one from the shower scene. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I will not dishoner myself by passing a school bus. † 02:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Psycho Mitten! Also, other equally crazy things! Explorer, as a man of my word, I present to you the Psycho Mitten drafts that I promised to deliver. Later on, remind me to message you the story of how I found the mitten and the butcher's knife, and what I went through to get it! IMG00031.jpg|Psycho Mitten, draft ONE. IMG00030.jpg|Psycho Mitten, draft TWO. IMG00029.jpg|Psycho Mitten, draft THREE. Also coming soon are some of the equally crazy- yet somewhat feasible -ideas I cooked up in this evening's shower: including such insanaity as literally buying Club Penguin, fundraising for stock, trademarks and copyrights of this site, a unique home page for the site when Seahorse succeeds in the Great Diaspora (moving us out of the yoke of Wikia), suing CP, a hostile takeover or strong influence of the company through the market, and your future powers and totally new ranks rights once we declare independance. Even more insane, but feasible, is a restructuring of site governance. Once we're free from Wikia, we can be as "dramatic" as we want. Remember the in-universe websites? Imagine a Sidebar link to one of THOSE for the BOSS and policies! Imagine the Governance, PSA, USA, UnitedTerra, and everyone else having their own website like real world groups! Seahorse plans to have HUGE servers, plenty for in-universe sites. We could even merge the CPFW off-site forums into the database, eliminting the need for a FORUM namespace. He also plans on handing me one of the keys to his network for total FTP manhandling, with his guidance of course''. I'd call the position "Grandmaster" or something equally cool. I'll look up titles of power later. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) I will not dishoner myself by passing a school bus. † 03:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: If I ever make a billion dollars, I really DO plan on purchasing Club Penguin. They didn't meet their Mickey Bonus, so they'll be a bit less. Besides, when they collapse due to unpopularity/the new fad, they'll be BEGGING to sell. Then, I'll snatch it up and make the whole thing OPEN SOURCE and allow everyone to expand on it for decades to come. Under my command, I may even intergrate the CPFW. Would you work for me in RL, Explorer? Some Stuff Hi Explorer! Sorry about the Iciala page. Forgot about his never marrying vow. Anyways, how do you put a template on a page? Wow I just noticed you have 13,'''767 edits!!! :O With pwnsomeness, Inkcore Stuff What are template names? Mabel scares little brothers. I was scrolling through Fudd's page and my little brother was watching the screen, and he screamed when he saw Mabel's picture and said it was freaky. No, seriously. Can you possibly make her a little friendlier?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 10:57, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Unlock my page Could you please unlock my User page so I could edit it? I made a mistake, and you have taken away my Sysop on this wiki. I guess if I want it, I would have to earn it again. I would like to remove the BOSS template on my page. Thank you very much, --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 15:46, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for removing the Edit block from my user page. You could have removed the Sysop-only edit lock from my page when you removed my Sysop. --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME!t 00:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I am not mad because of that :) Alright. Searching through my archives of projects, I think I messed up something up, thanks for the heads up. :) ~Joji~ 21:38, June 8, 2010 (UTC) SUPRISE! I made it for you, enjoy your pet Kirby :D ----I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 01:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) see zis pic -Who do you think this is from? YOU BETCHA! You deserve it. You're a great editor, you're friendly, and one of the best users on the wiki. Congrats! --[[User:Austin8310|'''Austin8310]]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 23:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Cybervoid Proxy Here's my idea. starts detonating nukes which put large parts of Antartica into the Cybervoid Proxy. The Cybervoid Proxy is like the Cybervoid, only at 0 Fairenhieght degrees instead, and no deleted things yet. is a master of this dimension, and if anything goes into the dimention Via a Cybervoid Proxy Bomb, they serve him. Also, at the same time, the Demon Penguins let out their forces. Not only that, but 3rd party villians try to take advantage of the situation. Therefore, SPC gathers all heroes,rulers,fourth wall breakers, mercenaries, and scientists. Then, they get separated into several squads. 3 squads get sent out to deal with the Demon Penguin threat, 3 get sent out to deal with annoying 3rd parties, and 3 get sent straight towards . Here are my ideas for people who can be in it. *Swiss Ninja *Explorer *Austin8310 *KingH10 *Speeddasher *Tails6000 *Corai *Flywish *TSP *Sye *Canren *Dr. Bagel (My nickname for em.) *Ben Hun *Kwiksilver *Dan *Fudd (Accident.) *Ninjinian *Mech Rider *Shroomsky *Turtleheimer *Fred *Lit (Another accident.) *Akbaboy *OPEN *OPEN *OPEN *OPEN That's 27. 3 people per squad. Then, they get sent out. Make sure to mix-match the squads so you misplace people. (IE, Austin8310 with TSP. That will end up a funny situation.) We need to make a planning forum, a few blogs, and a system to get people working. Idea No.1. You write a chapter about the squad if your character is in it. First come first served. (Example. My character and Explorer were together. You wrote the chapter. You get to do it. However, if I write the next one, I get to do it.) You can't write other peoples. If other people's chapters are not done in 3 days, then somebody else writes it. Might want to make a list of people who are willing to write. I don't really have another idea. Also, we need to get the plot fully determined, and have people submit pictures. Another thing is the trophies. We keep them, but have a LITERAL SPORTS TROPHY. IE: Fred gets defeated. He gets to be a little athlete above a Math Trophy. I'm thinking of drawing a few and uploading them. Reply with any and all replies. Please reply in detail, because I think the wiki could use a large story project like this. Oh yeah! Bosses. Here's what I have so far. *WishFlyX. *Xorai *Mectrixcitic Give all the suggestions you can. I gotta go to bed now. Kthnx, --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 03:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) So, yeah. That's enough characters. If we want we can add in some Hochstadts. There's lots of em. Please see this. Forum talk:Decide Benny's Theme. I've put some ideas on it for Benny's character development.--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-Haud secundus chances , EGO sum ut typus of vir.. 13:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) RfA I have an idea for the RfA. Un-protect it, just cross out all the BOSS bits, and wait for the rollback requests to come rolling in. KingH10 ;^) She said please! I have to help her now! My Blogs! Play KingH10's Favourite Online Game! 07:09, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the encouragement! I would request that you read the book called "The Fallacy Detective". It's great, easy to understand and teaches you logic.--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: 1. A evil group has deleted it, 2. Serious Cat might have brainwashed the user into removing it, ect, ect. 15:51, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I have an idea. On the bill, why don't we include logical reasons why and why not to vote for the total deletion of LOL Cats?--Error 404: Signature not found. Possible reasons why this may have happened are: 1. A evil group has deleted it, 2. Serious Cat might have brainwashed the user into removing it, ect, ect. 16:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) URGENT!!!! READ NOW!!! THE SOLSTICE!! EXPLORER, I AM TYPING THIS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE IT IS THE UTMOST PRIORITY THAT YOU READ THIS!! THE SECRET SERVICE HAS CONSENTED TO GIVING A SPARE E-MAIL ADDRESS- ONE THEY ARE OKAY WITH DISCLOSING PUBLICALLY TO THIS WIKI -FOR YOUR CONVIEINCE TO COLLABORATE THE SOLSTICE STORY. I PROPOSE THAT WE DISCUSS FRED AND THE SECRET SERVICE'S COLLABORATION THROUGH THE E-MAIL ADDRESS. AFTER ALL, THE SECRET SERVICE AND FRED ARE PLANNING THIS IDEA BEHIND TURTLESHROOM AND EXPLORER'S BACKS FOR A BIG SURPRISE MEETING AT THE SOLSTICE FESTIVAL. THE EMAIL ADDRESS IS flatcreekcc@gmail.com I REPEAT, flatcreekcc@gmail.com!!! PLEASE HURRY AND READ THIS AND COLLABORATE FOR THE STORY OF THE CENTURY!! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 21:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Confusious say WHAT?- ITS DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE! TAKE THIS YOU RECEIVE KITTEH! 21:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) RE:Lenny She never put the template on, making it unofficial. So, it should still be mine. --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 18:15, June 19, 2010 (UTC) CHECK YOUR E-MAIL Explorer, since the last check and the Plain White Hat message, you have recieved a reply to "explorer.antics". Please check the mail so we can continue to co-ordinate the plot involving Fred and the Secret Service. THE STORY IS TO BE WRITTEN TOMMORROW!! Be sure to chek it NOW and plan NOW!! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 12:50, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ---- :Did you check your e-mail yet? --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Remember, NEVER talk about "B". AACK! I'm talking about "B"! Stop it, stop talking about "B"! † 20:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: E-Mail Explorer, the Secret Service demands a reply, or better yet, a phone call. Please, reply or call instead of saying you got the message. The Secret Service wouldn't want TurtleShroom standing around for hours. The schedule's clear, so TurtleShroom is going whether Explorer arrives or not. REPLY OR CALL POST-HASTE. As in, as soon as you read this message! :( & --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead and sign the scroll! † 22:38, June 20, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Check out this shoutbox chat I found this morning. 3:43 back 3:49 ... who is here? 4:01 Hi 4:01 ... You're here at this time Swiss? 4:04 ja. 4:04 ... I am here.... 4:04 ... but not for long. 4:04 ... This is a good time because Explorer isn't around... 4:05 ... he makes life a bore. 4:05 I am the one who can stay up all night 4:06 ... but I don't blame ya 4:08 heh. 4:08 ... At least Explorer is in his bed. 4:08 ... Where he belongs. 4:11 Well I kinda like Explorer though I think you know why 4:11 ... And I'm friends with a lot of users here so there's a lot of users here that I like LOL. Wow, Swiss doesn't like you much. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'HIYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAA!']] 11:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Dear Explorer 767, Thanks for deleting that dreaded article. But don't block the user. He may be a newcomer. I warned him about the act via his talk page. He just joined today. Once again, thanks. And I hope no one gets the wrong idea that I partook in the creation of the article-I merely created a redirect due to capitalization. Just to make it better. I'm picky about titles. Alex001 [[User talk:Alex001|'('''eliminate my loneliness]] ⊘ respond to my annoucements ⊘ view my character ⊘ [[Talk:Alex12345a|talk to my character')]] 14:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Issue Example from That Crazy Game Explorer, I remember talking to you about That Crazy Game that I play (but can't link to), and its nutty Issues presented. Here is an expample of one. TURTLESHROOM DECIDES: Shut Up Already, Say Sports Fans The Issue: DESCRIPTION: "Woowoo horns", loud items that sound like kazoos and trombones- at once -hooked to amplifiers, have begun to gain popularity in many sports venues, drowining out everything else in the area. Some fans and viewers have expressed their concerns to the highest levels of government to ban these instruments, so that they can enjoy the games in peace. The Debate: 1. "AAAHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! FOR THE LOVE OF MAX BARRY MAKE IT STOP!" screeches big-time automobile racing fan, Violet Thiesen, while covering his ears, despite being in the quiet of your office. "The woowoo horns... they're drowning out everything I know and love! I mean, does this not concern you that these wretched intruments from the devil himself drown out the mighty engines of racecars?! Woowoo horns- nay, all loud items -must be banned from being taken into stadiums and arenas! I attend races to hear the thrilling roar of engines, the cheer of crowds... not some freak device!" 2. "How can you even consider such stupidity?" responds big-time soccer fan Sue-Ann Mombota, while blasting a deafening woowoo horn in your ear. "Woowoo horns are but a means of fans of any sport to express their excitement! When a baseball player hits a home run, a soccer player scores that dream goal, a chess player checkmates a tough opponent... what better way to rejoice than tooting on your mighty woowoo horn? Banning woowoo horns is like banning excitement! What sort of heartless leader are you to want to crush the excitement of sports fans like me?" he then blows the horn in your ear again. 3. "You know, I've been thinking..." states a high sailor in TurtleShroom's Coast Gaurd, pointing at several graphs and charts. "What if we used these so-called 'social menaces' as WEAPONS? See, if these items are as deafening as these sports nerds claim, we should develop LOUDER woowoo horns and blast them at our enemies, making them easy targets for our gunfire and destroying their hearing. I'm talking woowoo sound cannons and stuff like that! All you need is to allow us, TurtleShroom's Finest, to Nationalize the woowoo horn industry, so we can totally control the development of these items without pesky taxpayer-draining contracts or patent infringement in our way. Fans can still blow their horns when we own their production... they'll just be camo-colored and a bit more pricy to cover the costs of the Woowoo horn weapon. The taxpayer's won't feel a thing with this scheme! Who else would be mad other than those Woowoo fat-cats?" See? Now, this Issue happens to be based off of the current World Cup vuvuzela crisis. You can only choose one, and the results may not be what you think. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Booyah! † 21:29, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ---- That Crazy Game :Indeed; it's a scream! ''':D :Now, for the secret. I actually wrote that Issue there. It's not officially in the game, but it's proposed. They only have two Issue Editors in a game of over sixty thousand, and they're not promoting any more, so most issues will never make it, ever. :Now, here's the effects. One of the Issue Writing Rules is to go crazy. An example of a successfuly submitted (real) issue is "Following new legislation in TurtleShroom, the education system is famed for its taxing exams", and "Following new legislation in TurtleShroom, corporations are either above the law or corrupting it". The game is all about unintended consequences and loopy results. *Here were mine: **Following new legislation in TurtleShroom, a stadium ban on "loud devices" has forced sports fans to leave their cell phones at home. **Following new legislation in TurtleShroom, the deafening sound of woowoo horns drowns out all other sounds of most sporting events. **Following new legislation in TurtleShroom, enemies are deafened in combat by the hearing-destroying sound of the @@NAME@@ military's new "Woowoo Horn Sound Cannon of Doom". ...-and each one effects your nations statistics. Why I Can't Link to It The game is a blast only if you can handle the unholy content spewed by other players, and on rare occasions, the Issues themselves. They deal with more serious things in politics too, like abortion, drugs same-sex marriage, and the nauseating subject of Proverbs 23:27-28. Users swear, and because of users swearing, some Issues were accepted into the game with swearing in them. Reports even state that one Issue holds the "GD" phrase within! Brr!! As an obsessively devout Christian, I can wipe my brow and push through, or force my body to cringe or my eyes to twitch and move on. In extreme cases, a violent shake of the head does the same. This is something that not everyone can do, and certainly not a skill held for one of your age. The game doesn't have an ESRB rating- yet -but it will probably be upper "T" or "M". I can't go any deeper than that. Don't persue That Crazy Game and don't ask for links. :( --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Booyah! † 23:08, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Your Quote This is Gold: "This isn't new in any way. I get hate mail and criticism a lot. -_- " -You (I am not surprised about this a bit) Well, then why don't you do anything?! Why dont you currect yourself to make yourself less criticisable? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 00:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Quote This is Gold: "This isn't new in any way. I get hate mail and criticism a lot. -_- " -You (I am not surprised about this a bit) Well, then why don't you do anything?! Why dont you currect yourself to make yourself less criticisable? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOL! --[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 00:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC)